Plagiatsaffäre: 23. März 2011 - 27. März 2011
27. März 201'1' *'dradio.de' Das darf nicht passieren (Pfarrerin Lucie Panzer und Pfarrer Wolf-Dieter Steinmann) Wie können Menschen - privat und öffentlich - in einer christlichen Weise mit Schuld und Versagen umgehen? "Beschönigen, wegerklären, leugnen, vertuschen. Bei Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg haben wir es gerade erlebt. (...) "'So was darf nicht passieren.' Mindestens drei Personen oder Gruppen sind davon betroffen. Täter, Opfer und Beobachter bzw. Öffentlichkeit." *'Europe Online:' Das Ende nach 58 Jahren (dts) Landtagswahl Baden-Württemberg: "Als Gründe für die Wahlschlappe nannte Mappus die Ereignisse in Japan, aber auch den Skandal um Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg." *'Focus:' Analyse: Schock für Merkel und Westerwelle (dpa) "Im zweiten Regierungsjahr ging Merkel mit Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) gleich der Liebling der Bürger von der Fahne, weil er seine Doktorarbeit von anderen abgeschrieben hat. Merkels Versuch, an ihrem Verteidigungsminister festzuhalten und mit zweierlei Maß zu messen – sie habe ihn als Minister und nicht als wissenschaftlichen Mitarbeiter eingestellt – dürfte ihr noch lange nachhängen." *'SHINMOONGO (Korea)': '신정아-정운찬' vs '30대 독일국방장관' (Allg. automatische Übersetzung ins Engl.) Merkel und andere Politiker setzten sich für den Verbleib für von zu Guttenberg ein. Aber ein paar Politiker konnten nicht die Macht vieler Einzelner bezwingen. Mit dem offenen Brief der Doktoranden und durch das GuttenPlag Wiki wurde Druck ausgeübt. Mit dieser Macht des Internets haben die deutschen Wissenschaftler zu Guttenberg zum Rücktritt gezwungen. Der Druck auf den Politiker kam durch die kollektive Macht zur Geltung. Sie war größer als die Macht einzelner Politiker. *'Süddeutsche: 'Schlimmer geht's immer Rückblick der Süddeutschen auf die CDU/FDP-Bundesregierung *'Tagesspiegel:' Merkels Werk und Mappus' Beitrag (Robert Birnbaum unter Mitarbeit von Antje Sirleschtov) "Merkel war es, die lieber ihren Ruf aufs Spiel gesetzt hat als dem Publikumsliebling Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg die Solidarität aufzukündigen. Der falsche Doktor dürfte übrigens gerade sehr mit seinem Schicksal hadern – was böten sich einem intakten Guttenberg jetzt für Chancen!". *'zehn.de:' Die 10 dreistesten Plagiate (Stephan Leonhardt) "Nach den Plagiatsvorwürfen gegen Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg ist das Thema Plagiate in aller Munde. Doch nicht nur der ehemalige Verteidigungsminister hat sich fremden Eigentums bedient ohne darauf hinzuweisen" ______________________________________________________________________________________ 26. März 201'1' *'Augsburger Allgemeine': Interview: Zu schnell zu spektakulär bzw. Guttenberg Biograf: Minister wäre auch ohne Affäre gescheitert "Guttenberg-Biograf Eckart Lohse sagt, der gestürzte CSU-Minister wäre auch ohne die Plagiatsaffäre früher oder später gescheitert. Eine Auseinandersetzung mit den Stärken und Schwächen des Ausnahmepolitikers" Die Plagiatsaffäre wird in mehreren Fragen behandelt, u.a.: "Lohse: Ich denke, dass viele Leute mit zeitlichem Abstand merken werden, dass hier mehr passiert ist, als dass lediglich jemand seine Doktorarbeit zusammenkopiert hat. Es handelt sich eben nicht nur um eine Jugendsünde: Guttenberg war zur Zeit der Promotion Bundestagsabgeordneter und hat über Gesetze bestimmt, er war ein erwachsener Mann. Es geht also nicht nur um Abschreiben, sondern auch um charakterliche Dispositionen." *'stltoday.com (USA):' Founder sees Wikipedia as an exercise in global democracy (Marlon A. Walker) Jimmy Wales, Wikipedia-Gründer & Wikia-Co-Gründer, besuchte gestern die Washington University - "He also gave a glimpse into Wikia, a free web-hosting site where people can create wikis, or bunches of interlinked web pages using more simplified coding. A wiki was used recently to determine exactly how much of German Defense Minister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg's doctoral dissertation was the product of plagiarism. Those who worked on that wiki found information on more than two-thirds of the document had been lifted from other sources, Wales said." After news began to spread of the wiki, it went from "zero to a million page views," Wales said." *'taz.:' Die Kritik darf nicht aufhören (Abdruck der Dankrede von Ina Härtwig bei Verleihung des Alfred-Kerr-Preises") "Der Antiintellektualismus und Antielitismus, der in der Guttenberg-Affäre zutage trat - gerichtet gegen eine wissenschaftliche Community, deren Beharren auf selbstverständlichen Standards von erschreckend weiten Kreisen der Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben werden sollten -, konnte einem vorkommen wie eine Wiederkehr der Dreyfus-Affäre unter verdrehten Vorzeichen. Insofern ist es eine erstaunliche und im demokratischen Sinne schöne und beruhigende Pointe, dass am Ende die Beharrungskräfte der Textkritik, einer kollektiven, radikal nichtkommerziellen, idealistischen Textkritik - Stichwort "GuttenPlag" -, über die "wütende Tigernervosität" triumphieren konnten. Das textkritische Kollektiv machte es wie Alfred Kerrs Berliner Wirt; es hielt ein Plakat hoch, auf dem stand: "Hier darf nicht geklaut werden". " ______________________________________________________________________________________ 25. März 201'1' *'netzpolitik.org:' Der kurze Frühling von OpenData (Lorentz Matzat) "Innerhalb kürzester Zeit fanden sich auf der Website GuttenPlag viele Personen zusammen; im zehnten Jahr der Wikipedia sind so einige Internetuser geschult in der Nutzung eines Tools wie des Wikis. Nun stelle man sich vor, eine solche adhoc zustande gekommene Gruppe widmet sich themenbezogen großen OpenData-Sätzen der Regierungen. Bearbeitet diese systematisch mit Softwaremaschinen, gräbt in Zusammenhänge hinein und analysiert politische Vorgänge." *'news.de': Geht Politik noch ohne Ellenbogen? (Ein Interview von news.de mit Bernhard Vogel (CDU), es fragt Björn Menzel) Frage: "Minister zu Guttenberg hatte zum Ende keine vollständige Rückendeckung aus der Union mehr. Wie bewerten Sie das?" Vogel: "Entscheidend ist, dass Guttenberg bis zum Schluss die volle Unterstützung der CSU und der Kanzlerin hatte. Dass in einer großen Volkspartei nicht eintönige Gleichheit in allen Äußerungen herrscht, ist richtig." *'Volksstimme:' Die Standards für Doktorarbeiten sind nach wie vor gut und hoch Interview mit Sachsen-Anhalts Universitätsrektoren zu den Auswirkungen der Plagiatsaffäre um zu Guttenberg ______________________________________________________________________________________ 24. März 201'1' *'Badische Zeitung:' Erklär's mir: Was ist das Copyright? (Kinderseite der BZ mit B.Zetti, Artikel mit "bs" signiert) "Wer ein Buch schreibt, macht das, wenn er nicht gerade Baron zu Guttenberg heißt, in der Regel allein und ohne fremde Hilfe. Ein Buch zu schreiben dauert lang und macht Mühe." (...) "Niemand darf sich an diesem geistigen Eigentum vergreifen, indem er daraus zitiert, ohne die Quelle – also das Buch selbst – anzugeben; ..." *'Deutschlandfunk:' [http://ondemand-mp3.dradio.de/file/dradio/2011/03/24/dlf_20110324_0548_3e15be58.mp3 Guttenberg-Dank an seine Gegner per facebook (MP3-Audio)] (Rolf Clement). Mehr dazu s. Karl-Theodor Guttenberg (Pressespiegel) *'Deutschlandradio:' [http://www.dradio.de/dkultur/sendungen/kommentar/1420012/ Kein politisches Ziel ist ihr heilig] (Sabine Adler) Kommentar. „Bundeskanzlerin tauscht Glaubwürdigkeit gegen Machterhalt.“ *'Eulenspiegel:' Seine zweite Chance Titelbild *'sueddeutsche.de': "Ich lege größten Wert auf Klarheit" ''(Martina Scherf) "Wissenschaftsminister Wolfgang Heubisch im Interview über "den lädierten Ruf der Universität Bayreuth, Studiengebühren und wirtschaftsgerechte Forschung", hier zur Aufklärung der Uni Bayreuth: "'SZ:'' '' '''Bis wann rechnen Sie mit Ergebnissen?" Heubisch: '"Ich lasse mir laufend den Stand der Untersuchungen berichten. Die Ethik-Kommission der Universität Bayreuth beschäftigt sich mit dem Problem, das würde sie auch tun, wenn es kein so prominenter Name wäre." ______________________________________________________________________________________ 23. März 201'''1 *'Deutscher Hochschulverband (DHV)': [http://www.hochschulverband.de/cms1/pressemitteilung+M599ed24b393.html DHV sagt Plagiatsunwesen und "Promotionsberatern" den Kampf an] - Pressemitteilung "Der Deutsche Hochschulverband (DHV) hat erneut dazu aufgerufen, das Plagiatsunwesen und die 'Promotionsberatung' zu bekämpfen. Durch die Digitalisierung von Texten sei es deutlich leichter geworden, mittels 'Copy & Paste'-Befehl Plagiate zu erstellen und Texte Dritter als eigene wissenschaftliche Leistung auszugeben. 'Hochschullehrer und ihre wissen-schaftlichen Mitarbeiter müssen deshalb die Kontrollinstrumente der Plagiat-Software kennen und nutzen', erklärte DHV-Präsident Kempen." *'3sat online:' Michael Naumann: Machen Medien Politik? "Leben wir in einem Land, in dem die Medien die Themen setzen und die Politiker zum Handeln zwingen? Nach jeder Affäre, jedem Streit um politische Themen ergeht sich mindestens eine politische Partei in diesem Vorwurf und kritisiert die veröffentlichte Meinung. Zuletzt bei der Affäre um die Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen den Ex-Minister zu Guttenberg." *'nachrichten.at:' Chat mit OÖN-Politik-Chef Wolfgang Braun: Kann man Politikern noch vertrauen? "In Deutschland gibt es nach politischen Skandal wenigstens schnell Rücktritte." - "Naja, die großen Vorbilder sind die Deutschen auch nicht mehr. Der Herr zu Guttenberg ist auch erst zurückgetreten, als es gar nicht mehr anders gegangen ist. Und was er die Tage davor geliefert hat, war eher peinlich." *'nachrichten.ch:' Der Albtraum als Alltag (Regula Stämpfli) "War ich in den ersten Tagen vom Bildschirm kaum mehr wegzukriegen, um keine News zu Japan oder Libyen zu verpassen, fühle ich mich jetzt wie abgestumpft. Was soll es denn Neues geben?" (...) "Der Alarm als Dauerzustand ermüdet, macht zynisch und stabilisiert die unerträglichen Zustände. Schon mit etwas Wehmut erinnere ich mich an die Copy-Paste-Affäre um Guttenberg. Wie fühlte es sich doch gut an, über Werte zu streiten! Wie fühlte es sich doch gut an, die unsäglichen Bildungsreformen am Beispiel Guttenberg endlich zu thematisieren!" *'Rohmert-Medien:''' Glamourpolitiker – Eine neue Spezies am deutschen Polithimmel'' Prof. Dr. Volker Eichener: "Liest man auf den einschlägigen websites (...) auf Guttenplag Kommentare über Guttenberg, so erschrickt man über (...) Hass, der sich in übelsten Beleidigungen, Verunglimpfungen, übler Nachrede und Verdächtigungen Bahn bricht" (...) "Diese Hassgefühle sind die Kehrseite des Teflon-Effekts. Hass und Wut entstehen aus dem Gefühl der Ohnmacht, dem Glamourpolitiker nicht durch Sachargumente beikommen zu können. Weil die politischen Gegner erkennen, dass Argumente nicht wirken, werden Glamourpolitiker dann auch in ihrer Person angegriffen." (...) "Auslöser des Angriffs war ein linker Rechtswissenschaftler, der sich in einer linken Zeitschrift Guttenbergs Dissertation in einer Rezension vorgeknöpft und eine vergleichsweise bescheidene Zahl von Plagiaten gefunden hatte, die zwar oberhalb der Geringfügigkeitsgrenze lagen, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch mit der Vorstellung von einer eigenen Leistung Guttenbergs vereinbar waren." (...) "Für die Medien sind solche Affären willkommene Geschenke, um Leserzahlen,..." *'Welt: 'Mainzer Tage der Netzkritik (Ekkehard Kern) "Wissen, was zählt - Wenn Fernsehen und Internet verschmelzen" hat das für seine Leichtfüßigkeit bekannte zweite Programm seinen kleinen Mediengipfel genannt - zu Recht. Denn Internet und Fernsehen verschmelzen tatsächlich." (...) "Man denke nur an die von Twitter unterstützte "Revolution 2.0", die das Mubarak-Regime zum Sturz brachte und an die effektive Wiki-Maschinerie "Guttenplag", die eindrücklich vor Augen führte, dass auch in Deutschland Mächtige spielend in die Knie zu zwingen sind." Kategorie:Pressespiegel